the new guardians
by blackcrescent2
Summary: Time for some pony take the power that once belong to Darkus Chain / Shadow Fang
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys. It's me, again. Remember, all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

 **Ch. 1 – Heading Home**

Twilight Sparkle and her friends were heading to the Cutie Map because their cutie marks were glowing. They sat down on their crystal chairs. The hologram of their cutie marks flew across the Map, then stopped and floated over a forest.

"That's odd. From what I can tell, the Map is leading us past the Frozen North, but that's impossible. We would freeze to death before we get there," Twilight said, confused. A little light flashed and Discord stood on the Map, but he was small.

"I know somepony who can help you with that, my friends," Discords said amicably.

"Are you going to help us, Discord?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

"Not me, my dear Fluttershy. Black Crescent can help you guys, but only if you want him to, of course," Discord responded kindly.

"Okay, but he's in Canterlot helping Nightshade and the Princesses try to figure out a way for ponies and Changelings work together, right now," Twilight said calmly.

"I can tell him. After all, there is something more in that forest, which you'll see if you take a closer look," Discord said happily, he made a small door and walked through it, the door closing itself before being sucked in from the center and disappearing.

The girls looked at the Map curiously, seeing that in the center of the forest was a small ruined castle.

The next morning was slightly cloudy. The girls waited for the train to head to the Crystal Empire. When the train arrived, the girls got on it. It took five hours for the girls to arrive, and when they got off, they began to walk and eventually met up with Black Crescent near the Crystal Heart. He was with his marefriend, Nightshade.

"Hi, Black Crescent and Nightshade. How have you two been?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Not bad, Twilight. Things went well with the Princesses. Then, Discord told me that you guys are heading to our old home town, Avervillage. Is that true?" Black Crescent asked curiously.

"Not sure. Everything was covered in trees. All we saw was a castle," Twilight responded, unsure.

"Well, if it is, then there something I need to do when we get there," Black Crescent said sadly. He and the girls started to walk out of the Crystal Empire and into the Frozen North. Black Crescent charged his magic. "Creatures of ice and snow, protect my friends and I from the cold," he said in monotone. Windigos then started to block the icy winds.

"How did you do that? Shouldn't the Windigos only show up to freeze ponies who are arguing?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Don't you guys remember? While I was still evil, I made them, and I can control creatures that I create, like I did to Discord, so he would make sure that you guys wouldn't be able escape," Black Crescent responded sadly. They started to walk across the cold, snowy ground. When night came, they set up a camp and slept, waiting for the next morning.

 **Until next time. Please review or PM.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, guys. It's me, again. Remember, all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

 **Ch. 2 – Meeting the Professor**

In the morning, the girls and Black Crescent started to walk again. It took six hours of walking through the snow before they arrived in front of tall trees covered in vines, and the ground was coated with moonflowers—small white flowers with a yellow center and petals that made them look like a full moon.

"It looks as though Moonlight Forest has gotten bigger since I left," Black Crescent said sadly, touching one of the trees. Nightshade nuzzled her stallionfriend, trying to cheer him up. He nuzzled her back, and they walked into the forest with Twilight and her friends in tow.

Within ten minutes, they arrived at the castle. It was covered in vines. Some the building was destroyed, and the front door was covered in webs. They used magic to get inside. They could see torn flags with Black Crescent's cutie mark emblazoned on them, and all of the stained glass windows in the cobweb-covered hallway were broken, allowing the vines from outside to creep in.

"So, what is it that you need to do here, Black Crescent?" Nightshade asked curiously.

"I have an old scroll that would be better off here than with me," Black Crescent responded seriously, levitating an old scroll out of his mane.

"Excuse me, but is that the Scroll of Summoning that you hold?" somepony asked curiously. They looked around find who had spoken only to see a white wolf in a black tuxedo and a purple top hat. He stood on his hind legs. Twilight and friends looked on, shocked.

"Yes, and it looks like you went into the Zebrashara Temple of Knowledge, so who are you?" Black Crescent asked hesitantly, holding the scroll close to him.

"I'm Professor Voodoo Claw. I like translating old languages, like the one I found in the room behind me. So, can you tell me why a sword is in a stone slab?" the Professor asked curiously.

"There's never been a sword in it before, but I guess somepony found it and put it back, so if you have read it, tell me what is on that slab. I only have a small clue as to where the sword came from, and it's a bit of an old story," Black Crescent responded worriedly.

"It says that whoever pulls the sword out will gain power, but will also gain a heavy burden, but that's all I got from it, but could you tell me this story of yours? That way, all of the pieces of the puzzle may fit," the Professor said, interested.

"A long time ago, a monster was about to destroy the new world that Shadow Change made for King Nova and Queen Galaxia. All three of them could not stop it. Then, a dragon, its body made out of chains, blasted the monster, and it died. The dragon became a sword and crashed into the new planet. The two gods made that sure the sword would never fall into the wrong hooves until, one day, an Earth pony stallion, whose name was Darkus Chain, pulled the sword out, and both he and the sword were never seen again," Black Crescent said, exhausted from talking so much.

 **Until next time. Please review or PM. Also thank you Snowfrost for your oc Nightshade.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, guys. It's me, again. Remember, all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

 **Ch. 3 – The Professor becomes a Protector**

The castle grounds started to shake, and some the building started to fall. Black Crescent and the others who could use their magic stopped the falling pieces from hitting them.

"We need to get outside! This place is about to collapse!" Black Crescent yelled worriedly. They ran out only to see a big red monster covered in black flames. It went to attack them, but Black put up a shield, only for it to be smashed.

"What's going on, Black? What is that thing?" Nightshade asked curiously.

"I don't know, but it's powerful. You girls should go out the back of the castle. I'll keep this thing busy for a while," Black Crescent said worriedly.

"Please be careful, Black. Let's go, girls," Nightshade said worriedly. She and the girls went back in, but the professor he went into the room with the sword, looking at the white slab holding the black sword with a small chain hanging on the end of the hilt.

 _From what I saw out there, that monster was too powerful, even for somepony like Black Crescent, and I'm already cursed. If I can help to save even one life…_ the professor thought hopefully. He touched the sword and a bright light blinded him. When his eyes cleared, he found himself in a white, completely empty room.

"Are you worthy of my power, mortal?" somepony asked curiously. A big dragon flew down. Its body was covered in chains. The dragon landed on the white floor.

"I'm not sure if I'm worthy, but if I can help somepony and save their lives, then I ask that you give me a chance," the professor said pleadingly.

"Very well. Then answer this one question. Can you lie to those you love, and keep this power that I give you a secret forever, and live many lives, and protect all life in this world no matter what?" the dragon asked curiously.

"Yeah. If I can do something other than translating old languages… If I can actually help somepony… then I'll do anything," Professor said, determined.

"Very well. You can have my power, mortal, and remember use it to protect," the dragon said, sounding pleased. Light covered the professor and his body began to turn into a human, but his wolf tail remained. His clothing turned into a black kimono and the sword became strapped to his side. When the light disappeared and the professor found himself back in the ruined castle, he went outside to see that Black Crescent was covered in blood and was pinned to the ground by the monster. The professor pulled out the sword with his new hands and attacked, cutting the arm off the monster. Black moved away from the creature only to see that the monster's wound had started to heal.

"All right. Here goes nothing," the professor said to himself, his voice hopefully. He used the sword again, cutting the monster and dodging the creature's attacks, and with one last strike, he stabbed the monster in the heart, turning it to ashes.

When the sun was setting, Black Crescent lay on an old bed, covered in band aids. The girl's cutie marks were glowing, telling them that their mission was over.

"It's a good thing that I know a couple things about cures form the zebra tribe. He should be okay," Professor said confidently.

"Thank you, Professor Voodoo Claw, for helping him. We didn't see the pillar fall until it was too late. Luckily for me, my love moved me out the way, but he got hurt by it," Nightshade said, sounding hurt.

"No problem. I'm glad to help," the professor said sincerely. _I can't believe that orb worked. Their memories have changed, and the true reason that the girls were here is because they were close to the previous owner of the sword, Darkus Chain, or as they know him, Shadow Fang,_ the professor thought, surprised.

The next day, thanks to Black Crescent's power, his wounds had completely healed, and he and the girls said their goodbyes to the professor and started to walk back home. The professor went in the opposite direction and walked back to his home.

 **Until next time. Please review or PM.**


End file.
